


12th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Finn, an Italian and an Englishman goes to a bar…<br/>Since the other Nordics and Estonia are buys, and Finland wants to go out for a drink, he searches for someone who may want to go with him. He finds Spain and America hanging together, and they both politely refuses. However, they recommend two people that they think might go with him. They both drag out their phones, and 10 minutes later, and shouting from the other side of Spain’s call, they have gotten Finland two people to have a drink with. Finland is suspicious, but optimistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the promt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

“Spain! America!” Finland smiled and waved at the two people.

“ _Hola_ , Finland”, Spain replied, returning the smile and wave.

“What’cha doing here?” America questioned. “Thought you were babysitting Norway!”

Finland laughed easily. “Sweden and Denmark are looking after him, Sealand and Ladonia today. Apparently they think I need a day off.”

Spain chuckled.

“So, I was thinking of having a drink”, Finland continued, pulling a little at a strand of hair. “Would you like to go with me?”

America and Spain exchanged glances. “Sorry, _amigo_ , but we’ve been planning this day for quite some time now… We’re really sorry.”

“But we know someone who might go with you!” America exclaimed and pulled forth his phone. “Just wait a sec…”

Finland smiled apologetically. It was soon Christmas, so what did he really expect? “That’s really not necessary, I can-”

“Iggy!” America said into the phone. “Take a break from Shakespeare and hang out with Finland! He wants to have a drink, and wants to go with someone!”

America listened for a second, then made a face.

“C’mon, Iggy. It’s not every day he asks for it! Just this once.”

Finland could imagine England’s face, how the Briton sighed and rolled his eyes.

America lowered the phone and slipped it into his pocket. “He’ll be at the pub just down the street in about ten minutes.”

Spain, who was making his own call, grinned and covered the microphone with his hand. “Roma will also be there, just wait ‘till he finishes shouting.”

“Heh…” Finland forced a little laugh. “That’s really not necessary, guys.”

“Just you go”, America instructed with a wide smile. “You’re gonna have an amazing time!”

 

Sitting at the pub, an hour later, Finland questioned America’s choice of words. Personally, he liked to enjoy a drink at length. Beside him sat England with his fifth mug of beer, and Romano sat at the other side of England, having already downed a little more wine than he could hold – and Finland had been a little surprised at how much he could drink and still hold it.

“Spain isn’t that bad”, Romano said out of the blue.

“How so?” England questioned, his voice slurred.

“Looks after me ‘n’ Veneziano when we’re there, ‘ven though ‘e treats us like kids.”

“That’s nice”, Finland commented.

“Mhm.” Romano nodded, a small, unusual smile at his lips as he leant forth on his lower arms and glanced towards them. “Bet y’u treat Norway like that, too. Fussing over ‘im all the time, like a parent.”

Finland frowned slightly. “In his current state, he’s unable to do much by himself.”

“Just don’t forget ‘o treat ‘im like an adult later on.”

“Feel like you’re talkin’ to me ‘bout that git, ‘merica”, England grumbled, crossing his arms on the bench and resting his head on them. “Never got why ‘e left…”

“You didn’t let ‘im grow up”, Romano replied, glancing at England. “Tried ‘o keep ‘im at your side, even when it wasn’t ‘n your place ‘o do it.”

“Still!” England exclaimed, sitting up straight. “We could’ve solved it peace’ully, and that damned git just got up ‘n’ waged war like that!”

Romano nodded and glanced down at his drink.

“But you’re at better terms now, right?” Finland asked, making the mistake of pursuing the topic.

“’f course we’re not! That git manages ‘o every single goddamn time drive me crazy!”

The result of England throwing a fit about America abandoning him, was that he was asked to leave, as he made the rest of the guests uncomfortable.

 

“I’m home!” Finland called as he pushed up the door to the house. When he had stepped out of his boots and was hinging up his jacket, something crashed against his legs. He glanced down, finding Norway hugging his legs tightly. “What is it?” he asked, hoisting Norway up at his hip.

“Denmark won’t let me go see my friends.”

“Oh? What about Sweden?”

“He took Sealand and Ladonia to visit Latvia earlier.”

Finland smiled. “Then I will let you go see your friends.” He was positively surprised when Norway lit up with a large smile.

After helping Norway getting dressed, he went looking for Denmark. The Dane was browsing the internet, a slight frown at his face.

“How was your day?” Denmark asked.

“Interesting”, Finland replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola - Spanish, "hello"


End file.
